Face down
by mephonic
Summary: this is the remake of the first one,please R
1. Chapter 1

(hello everyone,for those who readied this story i'm rewriting some girl thinks its just that bad to comment on it,ever though i said if its mess spelled there nothing i can do!her name is canamochi and ever though it was like my first full story HERE she still thinks i can't write,will here is it!I HOPE YOU ALL HAPPY!this time i won't use POV i may use it on some but i just hate it!so please enjoy)

* * *

**Chapter 1 Run to the past **

it was five in the moring,the ones know Cul-de-sac children that play here were know grown moved away like Sarah who moved to the big city and while the rest stayed and start a family

Eddy was sound a sleep with his wife Lee,it was a odd wedding since the two hated each other but i guess in the end they just fell in there was a knock that the door"hm..Eddy?"

"what..."

"someone is here...go answer it"

"just leave it...it must be a sellman"Lee sat up and looked that the time"that five in the morning?!"

"fine fine.."Eddy stood up and walk down stair's,the knock started to get harder"i'm coming!"he open the door"Double D!wow man i didn't see you in year's!"the man was covered in water from the rain,Lee walk closer and gasp"Eddy get the first Aid!"

"why?!"Lee pulled him in and Eddy yelled,Double D was covered in cut's and of the cut's were to deep

Eddy went to get the first aid while Lee try to talk to him,it didn't couldn't speak,all he did was stare off and whisper something"what is it?"

"i don't know...he whisper's but i can't hear"so after the band him up,they took him to a room was big but there was nothing much in there but a big big and a small dresser with a broken mirror,Double D walked in and close the door"poor kid..what happen?"

"who knows...shit like that always happens in New York"

"i guess...you should go back to bed"Eddy yawns"to late..its six"Lee smiled"then i'll make coffee"she kissed his cheek and walk down to the kitchen

meanwhile Double D was up packing all the stuff he had,which was not much but a few books and a couple of pants and t-shirt and a didn't have shoes but the ones he had on,he layed on the bed and slowly went to sleep

outside of the house was a man covered in all black,he was watching the couple as the cook and he turn to the widow to Double D's smirked"run run as fast as you can~"he vanished in darkness

TBC

* * *

will that's it for now,i hope you like this better then the last time i'll try my best to make them longer!thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

(hello everyone this is me,this is part 2 of face down and i want to say to those who say mean and unpleasant thing's to me i just want to say...shut up!i mean this is new to me!i never wrote story in this kinda of way and some are guest!if you don't like it then YOU write one for your self!thanks to those who follow my old version of it!thanks a lot!~)

**Chapter 2 new life a head **

the sun shin out the window on to Edd's face,he woke up and sat up and looked around and notice that he was not that his old apartment,that's right i lifted!he thought,he slowly grad his bag of cloths and change into a black pants and a light green shit

he walked down stair's and notice that everything was quiet,he smelled some coffee and eggs and walked in the kitchen"hey D"Lee smiled and hand him a cup of coffee

Lee change over the years,she itsn't that mean,bossy kanker sister that Edd was more kinder and less bossy,she even look beautiful seen she cut her hair and show off her lovely Edd see's why Eddy married her"want some eggs?"

"please"she handed him the egg's and just stare that him,she could tell that he hasn't ate in while by how small and how fast he ate"so...what happen and how you got those cut's?"he didn't answer"okay...how you got to New York and got back here?"

"i took a bus"

"a bus?from New York"

"yes it was...unpleasing but i'm here"

"where is all your other cloths?"

"i um...sold them"Lee knew he was lining but she didn't want to make his stay here bad"so...do you have money?"

"oh my!i-if you want me to pay you back i will!"Lee giggled"no..i was just asking...and why did you say pay us back?"

"for all the kindness that you did.."it was quiet,the two didn't say a you could hear was the wind in the room,Lee sight and drunk her coffee"you don't have to do that...your my husband's friend...beside you did more for us then we could ask for!"

"n-no i haven't"

"yes you have!you helped Eddy get that job and now look that him!the boss of the whole place~"Edd blushed as he did remember helping Eddy that those time's,he also remember paying for the wedding"you also got his jack ass of a brother to come...Eddy was happy"

"it was nothing...really"he smiled,Lee stood up and walked to the living follow her and saw some of his blood on the floor,he wanted to clean it but Lee looked that him"we tried to clean it...didn't work"Edd sight and sat down on the couch,he looked around and saw some pitcure's of Lee and her notice that one was a picture of Eddy holding a baby boy that looks just like him"Lee...who is this"he picked it up"that's Eddy Jr...yeah yeah i know the name is dum but he wanted to name him that but i wanted to name him k-"

"when did you two had a child!?"

"um...about...12 years ago"Edd gasp,was it that long?why wasn't he was told?or was he told?he couldn't remember,those year's has been a big bad he wanted to forget"hey you want a job?"he looked that her"Rolf is looking for a helper around his farm"

"Rolf still live's here?"

"yep!and his farm is bigger then ever!why not ask?"Edd nodded and lifted

as he walk over he notice the house next to him is a lot bigger,didn't Kevin lived there?"WHO IS ON ROLF'S LAND?!"Edd gasp and turn to Rolf

he looked the same beside all the body hair and him being bigger and taller,but beside that still the same weird Rolf"i-its me...Double D"

"the big head Ed boy?"he walked closer and smiled"oh!i didn't see you,i thought you were some woman are one of those soul eater!"Edd giggled,he loved how Rolf see's the world"will..i heard you want some help!"

"i do...do you wish to work?because this is not easy to do,it takes a lot of work and will power to do,which you do not have"Edd looked down,his been through can't stop here,beside he can't just stay that Eddy's house forever"i understand"

"good"he nodded"can you start today?"

"but of course"

"good..see these leaves on the ground,put them in bags and more then to the side"Edd nodded and started to work

he pull all the leaves on the side,as he try to pull the last one he felted a lifted on the bag"let me help you"he couldn't see his face because of the bag but he said yes and let the man help

when the bag was that place he turn to the man to say thank you but all he did was gasp,the man was wearing a black suit and has long red hair,his eyes were light alone new one man with blue eyes and red hair"Kevin!"

"long time no see dork!"

"my word you have change have you!"he move his hand to his hair"you even grew your hair back.."Kevin blush that the comment and the fact he was moving his hand,Edd saw this and move his hand"s-sorry.."he blush"no no its okay"

"so how you been?"

"good..i was going to say the same thing to you,where have you been man?you been gone for like years!its like you vanish"Edd didn't know what to say,he couldn't tell couldn't even tell Lee!

before he could say a word a little girl came over to him,the little girl had short blonde hair and had red lips with tan eyes were light blue just like Kevin's,beside's that she looks just like Nazz he thought"daddy came you come help me!"

"sure think but first say hello to Mr Eddward"Kevin smirked"that's the first time he said my really name.."he whispered"what?"

"n-nothing...hello young lady!whats your name?"

"Elliott!with two T's!"

"may that's funny because my name has two D's!they call me Double D because of that!"

"cool!i'll call you DD!"the two giggled,Kevin watch them as they talked

he couldn't help but notice how Edd change,his skin wasn't as pal and his gasp on his teeth was was also shorter then him so he could see his face clearly,he looked cute"what does your daddy do?"

"he works that a bar!work through week and he spend time with me on weekend's!"

"my he does?"Kevin blush,he doesn't really like he job nor does he like to talk about it"do you like school"

"no.."Edd frown"I LOVE IT!"

"really?"

"yes!i love science!i love how there is always something to learn!"

"i see!i to love science!maybe one day i can show you some wonderful lad's!"

"really?!that would be so rad!"Kevin sight"oh my...my girl is a dork!"Elliott pushed him

Edd turn to see Rolf"i'm sorry but i must got back to my work..it was nice to see you Kevin...you to Elliott"

"same here"Kevin carried Elliott inside,as the walk Elliott waved to smiled and walked over to Rolf"what a lovely girl"

"yes just like her mother"he smiled and walked to the files,so Nazz is her turn to his house and smiled,maybe i can see her to he followed Rolf to the files,inside Kevin was smiling while watching Edd work"looks like Double D has grown up...but he always be a dork"

"i don't care i like him!"Elliott smiled"yeah...me to"he whisper

* * *

yep here it is!part 2! i tried to make it has long as i can!please enjoy and if you don't like don't even comment!


	3. Chapter 3

(hey me again,just want to upload this!and i want to thank Sepulture for the note she/he send me!i don't need to please everyone!if you do not like then i don't care,every comment you make is just a way of saying you care for my story!thanks for the follow's and fave guys!now on with the show!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 walk through remember **

later that day Kevin was that working that his job in the Peach pool bar,the place was old but it was known through out town as the comes there,even Kevin's parent's still go there to time to on the other hand didn't like the place,it was cool and all but not a place for wanted better

as Kevin work he couldn't stop thinking of Edd,he change over the last 12 for some reason he feels like his hiding something,but what?"hey!more beer over here!"

"okay!hold your ass!"he hand the guy his beer,this was one of the reason why he hate's this people just get drunk to forget in stand of party"hey Kevin!"

"Nick?"a tall dark tan man walk in,he was wearing a brown suit with black hair was dark brown and his eyes are light purple,he smirked"how you been!"

"lets see..i got wine on my new white shirt and i broke a fight about let see...three time's and i saw a girl take off her shirt"

"and?"

"she was 50 Nick"

"eww.."Nick pull out a crigarette from his pocket and light it up,Kevin took a smoke of it and blow it out"hey bye your own!"

"my little babe won't let me okay!"he grin"how she is anyway?got her mom's chest?!"

"one..she's like 10 and two shut up!"he hand him the crigarette"want do you want?"

"beer what else?"the both laugh,Nick was one of the football team member that helped Peach Crook moved when he was 15 but he was never around the rest of the group but Kevin and the Ed's"so i heard Ed lifted Rolf"

"dude how you know this?!"

"we talk time to time"he smoke in deep"i like those guys,even if they did took my money"

"ahh...i didn't really like them..they were dork's back then"

"yeah!and now look that them!Eddy is now like one of the biggest ower's in the city,Ed is now working for him as a bodyguard and Double D is in New York...man i miss him"

"why?the only time you two talk is when you need help with homework or your falling for there plan!"

"yeah..but he was a babe"Kevin hand him his beer and grad the crigarette"dude i didn't know you were..."

"gay!?no man i'm not...i mean so what?gay is like the new crap now of days!"

"i-i guess.."Kevin took out the crigarette and turn to Nick"beside you know i like woman!"

"yeah but if you do why you say that!?"Nick drunk his beer and smirked"because its true...man remember when we spend time with him?he made the school work seem easy!and that time he help us get out of summer school!he was awesome!"Kevin smiled,he did helped them a lot through out high school"and beside his like the perfect house wife!he cooks,clean,and help take care of the kids!"

"what kids?"

"my brother's you ass hole!it took me a hour to put them to sleep and he did under a min!man if he was a woman i would marry him in a heart beat!"

"okay..but didn't it made you mad that he would take all your money?"he strung"dude the stuff he build was amazing!i didn't care if it worked or not i just wanted to see it!"Kevin blink,he did make pretty cool stuff back in the could remember the time he made that freak jawbreaker that Jimmy's birthday and also the time he build that rocket!he even help him with his fear"hey you okay?"

"yeah just...i really hate this place"

"if you want a job you can always work that the theater!"

"thanks but working with you is...worse"they both laugh"okay okay!...but hey you know that new movie"

"the Titanic?"he nodded"yeah that!its sold out in my theater!if you want i'll let you in...if you bring someone this time!"

"what!why?"

"dude this is a chick movie!everyone who has a girlfriend,wife,or just want to get laid gose to this kind of crap!"

"true but..."Kevin rub the back of his nick"i can't because.."

"look dude i understand...just a thought"he finished up her beer"another one please!"

"shouldn't you been home?"

"and let you be here all by yourself!what kind of friend do you think i am?"Kevin smiled,Nick has always been there for if he is a bit stupied and perv he was still his friend"thanks man"

"whatever"he hand him another beer"so...how did you feel when Double D said he was...gay?"

"to tell the truth i wanted to go over there and rape him!but my ma was there and dad always said to act like a man!"

"even if its a perv man?"he nodded"so you don't hate him?"

"why?because of the school!please that place was nothing!and like i said he would make a great wife!...to bad he got someone though or i would kidnap him!"

"dude your weird!"

"and your lonely"after a hour,the two went Kevin got him he just remember that he forgot to tell Nick that Edd was here"oh will..its better this way"he smirked

for the last couple of week Edd has been working with Rolf,picking up trash,cleaning the farm,making sure all the cows are milked and the chicken's egg's are i see why Ed loved chicken's,beside the germ's there kinda lovely he smiled"Ed boy!"

"y-yes Rolf!"

"you have done will with the chicke's,i'm please!"

"t-thank you!"Rolf smirked"i also see that you have a bit of meat on your bone's"Edd blushed"thank you...i think"

"yes yes,now go pick some apples before the all leave for next fall"Edd nodded and walk over to the three's,he hum as he he couldn't help that he was being watch,he started to shake"w-whose there!?"

"its me..."Edd eyes widen"oh no.."

"ED!"Ed ran up to Edd and start to hug him"my you change!"

Ed now has short speaky organ hair,he was tall but not as tall as he use to was wearing a white muddy suit with a black tie"how you been"

"fine and...lovely suit"

"thanks!and i love your red shirt!looks like your old one!"

"um...it is my old one.."Ed smiled"even better!

"so you work with Rolf now!nice"

"yes...nice"Edd couldn't help but feel a little envy,Ed was wearing a high class suit and was working with the big boys while Edd is in fear of his life with only a few cloths"oh lord what am i thinking!this is Ed!you should be happy"

"happy about what?"Edd blink,did i just talked out loud again?"sorry...but why on earth did you got mud on this new suit?"

"because me and my son Ean was playing tag!"Edd eyes widen"y-you have a son?!"

"yep!don't you remember me and May send you a card...now i think of it we send you lot's of thinks,did you ever get them"Edd didn't know what to say,he never got some card or other never knew"no...i'm sorry.."

"its okay..hey when your on break want to go to Eddy's and watch a movie...like the old days"Edd smiled,one thing is for is still the loveable lump"yes"

TBC

* * *

will this is it,i hope its not that short!i hope you enjoy and...yeah


	4. Chapter 4

(hey its me,just want to move this a side before i got on my trip!hope you like!)

* * *

** Chapter 4 Old Friend's **

Edd was walking through what seem to be a court yard,but why on earth would he be here?as he walked people started to turn to shadow's,Edd started to feel a bit uneasy so he the shadow's was close,he stopped when he reach a die turn and saw him!he closed his eyes and yelled out"NO!"

"DOUBLE D!"Edd woke up in the middle of Rolf's yard,he sat up"what?..."

"Rolf said something about Sarah going to New York and you past out..you okay?!"Edd started to feel hot"oh um...the heat was to much for me i'm afraid...i'm so sorry"Rolf walked over with some water"no its alright,are you sure you can work after your break?"

"yes of course"Rolf nodded and hand him the water"drink slow"he smiled and drunk the drank,Eddy helped him up"come on!"the walked over to his house

Eddy has changed the most,he was now taller then Edd and more smarter then he was back also lost some weight over the year's but still a bit big,his hair grew in more in high turn out to be a blonde which wasn't a big shock for the others,he was wearing his old bowling shirt and long black pants

"so..hows that job?"

"its great!but its not as great when we were kids...man good time's huh?"Edd giggled,those time's were with fun laugh's and with good intention's"yes will your job makes more money though"

"yeah but its not the same...when we were kids we make the stuff!...and also we didn't use it in bad ways,true i trick kids into getting us jawbreaker's but that's it!nothing else!...you know this guy i meet bye's girls to do it with!"

"that's awful..."

"yeah!and i thought i was bad!"he sights"i know over the years things are coming out like,cellphone,car's,and a comport!that's amazing!..but with that comes more sin's"Edd blinked"that's...out of character"

"its true!look that my son!his following my step's..and sooner or later his going to end up like how i did!"Eddy opened his door and walked in"you still don't drink right?"

"i drink only wine...and whiskey"

"that's out of character"

"i'm 29"Eddy smirked"still..i guess New York change ya"he hand him a glass of root beer,Edd smiled"its been a while since i had this..."

"yeah same here"he sat down and looked that the time"Ed been here soon,he said he wanted to get some food"Edd nodded and waited,after a while Ed show up with some food

soon the movie started to play,the guys were having fun laughing and making fun of the character' the movie they just sat and talked"so what does your son look like Ed?"

"like me but he has May's eyes and hair"he smiled proudly"i see..."

"to bad he has your brain's Ed!"they both laugh"Eddy...may i ask you something"

"sure sockhead!"

"how did you feel when...i lifted to New York with...him"both Ed and Eddy stopped laughing,they both looked that each other"i was kinda sad...i mean i try calling you but he always said your doing something and shit...soon i just thought you...lifted us.."Edd eyes widen,how can you say that?i would never forget you he thought as tear's run down his face"sorry..."

"its okay"

"hey!"they both turn to Ed"where is Mr meanie anyway!?"

"i-i lifted him.."

"really?!"Edd nodded"why?!was he the one that hurt you or?"

"can we please not talk about it!"the flick,Edd was a kind man so he never yelled that them in they just both sat quietly"..hey you heard about that new movie?"

"the Titanic?"

"yeah May wants to see it but its sold out!"

"yeah i heard about that,lucky for me Lee itsn't into that 's into act!"he smirked"i to wish to see that movie..but i can't go with a date"

"why you say that?its just a movie about a boat!"

"its more then that...its about love,pain,and death"

"jeez make a chick movie sound sad"Edd just sight and smiled,after a while they just talked about how time's

the next day Edd was working with the pig's,Edd hated this part of the job because no matter how hard he try to clean them they always get dirtying again"hey DD"

"oh hello Elliott what do you want?"he smiled"i just want to ask...whats inside your hat?"

"my hat?"

"yeah!daddy said there's a monster in there but i want to show him his wrong!"Edd looked over to see Kevin hiding beside a three,Edd giggled"alright..do you wish to see?"

"fuck yes!"Kevin yelled,Edd slowly remove his gasp as he saw his red hair?"what the?"Edd hair was dark bloody red"wow!what happen?"

"when my mother was dying her hair i grad one of the dyes and dye my hair,i'v cried for weeks till my father gave me this hat"

"i like it!"

"me to.."Kevin walked over"beside the messed up color my hair is also a bit girly,most of the boy's that my old school thought i was a girl"

"i can see why!"Edd's hair was all the way to his shoulder,the bottom show bit of his old black make it look kinda like a fire flame"you should keep that hat off"

"r-really?!"

"yeah,you look kick ass!"Edd blushed"DADDY!bad words!"

"yes daddy bad words in deed!"Edd smirked,Elliott pushed Kevin back and waved"bye bye DD!"

"good bye Elliott and Kevin!"Kevin waved back and walked inside with Elliott,Kevin couldn't help was cute how his hair was all the way down like a girl,he smirked to his thought"hey daddy?"

"yeah babe"

"Mr Eddy told me that we could go to his cook out tomorrow...can we go!?"

"sure why not!"he carried his daughter up stair's as she giggled

TBC

* * *

will this is all i got,hope its not to short


	5. Chapter 5

(hey!i know its been a while but school is about to start and i'v been sleeping all day long!here it is enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 5 Whats hiding?**

Kevin and Elliott went to Eddy's cook out,it was the old gang was there,Rolf,Ed,May,and of course Double D"this is great hon!"

"yeah Lee..its been a while since we cooked out"

"i just wished Marie was here..."Eddy patted her shoulder,Double D walked through and looked was Nazz?"um..Kevin may we talk?"

"sure"they walked near the pool"whats up?"

"i was...i wanted to know if Nazz will be coming?"everyone looked that Edd,Edd turn to see looked that him like he was walked over to him"come on Edd lets talk"

"but-"before he could move,Elliott ran back didn't know what happened,did he said something bad?did he hurt her in any way?"Elliott.."

"come on Double D...we need to talk"Kevin and Edd walked to Kevin's house,Edd never went to Kevin's as kids he never went near his home,till now"go sit i'll talk to Elliott"Edd nodded and sat down on the couch

the place looked bigger inside then out,Edd always knew Kevin was the rich kid on the shreet but never knew he was this rich,the house was amazing but to big for just two people

meanwhile Kevin was rubbing Elliott's back"shh..its okay.."

"i know daddy..."

"look i'll talk to him okay?"before he could get up she grad his hand"tell him...please?"he sight,he walked down and went to the kitchen"want some beer?"

"no but do you have wine?"he nodded and hand him a bottle and a glass,after a while of drinking Kevin sight's"look...me and Nazz got married"

"i know"

"but...she lifted"Edd gasp"you see before we got married Nazz got pregnant...so we got married...my parents gave us there house as a gift...but i didn't know the bills were...high so i worked that the school...Nazz stayed that home with Elliott...one day i went to bye Nazz a real ring...and when i came back Elliott was alone...all was lifted was a note"

"o-oh my!Kevin i'm so so so sorry...oh my!Elliott!"

"she is okay...a bit sad but okay...she told me to tell you"

"i-i just can't-"

"Believe...yeah me to"Kevin throw the beer can and lay down,Edd blush when he felted his head on his lap"um...are you drunk?"

"...yes"he lied,he just wanted to be close to close his eyes and hum a bit,he turn and saw something on Edd's arm' 's"Double D...where you get those?"

"um...i think its time for me to go"he stood up"wait!"Edd ran out of there,Kevin followed him but it was to was inside of Eddy's house,Kevin went in but Edd locked his door"damn.."Kevin walked down stair's,Lee ran in and tried to get him out of his room but it was no use"Kevin!"

"what?.."Ed gave him a beer"what happen?"

"i don't know,i just ask where he got those cut's that"

"oh..i thought it was from Rolf"

"no one eye Ed boy it was not"Rolf walk in"he already had them when he worked with me...when i ask about them he just started to whisper things"

"what kind of things?"

"like he would never come,he would never find me,he will never hurt me"

"really?!"

"yes...i do not know what happen but when i said something about the girl he-"

"what girl?!"

"my baby sister"Ed whisper"she is going to New York to work in some place...when i told Double D he past out"Kevin couldn't believe it,he kinda can but still!something is going on with Edd"Eddy i need a key!"

"he still won't come out!?"

"no.."

"fuck!"Kevin walked over to them"sorry..."

"no its okay...what did you say?"

"i just ask about the cuts"the couple looked that each other"did he tell you?!"

"you hasn't to you!?"

"no...and every time we ask he would shake"Kevin blink,okay that's not the Edd he ever happened to him?what happen in New York?!he gots to know!

the end of part 5

* * *

i hope you liked it,sorry if its short!its like 11:47 now!


	6. Chapter 6

hey people,i know its been forever since i post school is a bitch this year!so i get tried a lot,Fall break will be here i'll post more,but till then i'll try the best i enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6 Swim with me **

weeks past since the cook out,Edd hasn't talk to Kevin in a kinda felted bad for him,since him and Nazz were a great a guess it never was meat to be

after work Edd walked to Eddy's house till he saw Kevin and Elliott getting ready"hello Kevin!"

"oh hey Double D!"he smiled"i thought you'll never talk to me again"

"i'm so sorry for that,i felted a bit sad for being up a horroable past"

"hey the past is the past...so want to come with us?we'er going to the swimming hole"

"oh its been to long since i'v been there!..but i don't have trunks.."

"its okay,you don't have to swim if you don't want to"Edd nodded,so they went to the swimming hole,things haven't that there is more water then ever,Edd and Elliott walked on the side of the water

Kevin smiled,he never seem his little girl this smirked,he went be hide Edd and pust him into the water"KEVIN!"

"that's my name dork!"he smiled,Edd grad his hand and pull him in"hey!"

"that's for calling me dork!"they both laugh,soon the day ended"thanks for the day Kevin"

"welcome...you know...we could do this again"

"i would love that...please tell Elliott good night for me please"

"but she wants you to do"

"um...i'm not sure"

"aww..come on,she doesn't bit"so Kevin pull him in,Edd slowly walked up to her room was small and covered in pink and dolls,like most girls room are"ready to read to me?'

"sure..what would you like?"

"the prince and the princess!"he nodded

meanwhile down stair Kevin was talking to Nick"so his here huh?man i wish i can see him!i bet he has a great ass!"

"aren't you married?"

"hey!a little fun can't kill!beside Edd is dfferent!"

"you got that right,his so...amazing"

"told you!"

"...hey Nick...remember what you told me"

"to never go have sex with a girl with a red mark on her leg?"

"NO!...that you could get me in for free in your movie threater"

"oh that..sure why not!but i want to see D before you go in,i still want to look that that ass!"

"i swear you and Nat are so alike"

"yeah but he went with the guys while i stuck with the girls~"Kevin hanged up and went up stair's,he looked and saw Edd sleeping next to arms around his chest and his arm's around her

he smiled and slowly close the door"man...she's lucky"he slowly walked to his room and went to sleep

early that morning Edd woke up with Elliott in his arms,he sat her down and kiss her slowly went down stair's,he sniffed the air and smell eggs"moring"

"oh moring,sorry for...you know"

"its okay,i thought it was cute"he hand him a boiled egg"its a bit hot"

"thank you"

"so Edd...i was wonder...do you know about the new movie?"

"oh you mean Titanic?yes i have,i heard its the most amazing love story of all times"

"yes...um i was wonder..do you want to go...with me?"Edd looked that him,Kevin felted dum and foolish"but if you don't want to go then its okay.."

"no..i would love to"Kevin smiled"great!see you then?"Edd nodded and walked out the door,Kevin jumped up and smiled"daddy?"he saw his daughter and picked her up"come on!we'er eating out!"

"yay!

the end of Chapter 6

* * *

yeah i know,not much but i'm very tried so i had to its mess spelled that's why,i hope you isn't mine!he belong's to a friend of mine that we all know~see you soon!


End file.
